wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wolf (Contest Entry)
Introduction If you can't face the wolves, don't go into the forest - ''Alexandra Udinov Wolf was created by me for Kiwi's Animal OC Contest; I got wolf! Appearance Wolf is seemingly a strange light gray IceWing from a distance, but when you walk over you can clearly see a collection of uneven white spikes forming a messy ruff at the base of his neck (which could look like a wolf's ruff), white wing membranes and underscales. He has cold (no pun intended!) stormy gray eyes (which can sometimes look strangly azure in certain lighting), talons, and horns, with dapples of white along his light gray overscales. He has an elegant cluster of dark gray scales on his forehead, which resembles a 'diamond'. It stands out against the pale scales there. Personality "''Regardless of the situation, no matter how hopeless the outcome may be, I will never quit, and I will never back down." Calm and collective, Wolf is a real problem solver. He loves cracking puzzles and enjoys it even more when he is under pressure, especially from his peers. He is alway top-of-the-class and every teacher knows him as a smart and intuitive student. Backstory/History Contains spoilers for Darkness of Dragons! Wolf grew up in the Ice Kingdom, usually bouncing up and down around the second or third circle and trying not to drop too low. His parents were very well-respected by the other IceWings, and Wolf and his older brother, Fox, were expected to live up to their reputation. However, when his brother turned seven, he was ranked the lowest of the dragonets, and so he chose to partake in the Diamond Trial. The dragonet at the top of the rankings was Prince Petrel, the dragonet Fox was supposed to fight. On the day of Fox's trial, Wolf is assured by him that Fox would win, because Petrel was younger and weaker then Fox. So when Petrel emerged, victorious, instead of Fox, Wolf suspected foul play involved. His parents, however, didnt listen to his ramblings and just passed it off as pure luck, and even congratulated ''Petrel. Upset and enraged, Wolf fled from the Ice Kingdom and now resides in a small, hidden cave in the Claws of the Clouds mountain range. Just like his namesake, Wolf works better in a group then by himself, and he frequently wishes that his brother could still be with him. --- When Darkstalker sent the IceWing plague, Skua convinced Slush, Snowhare, and Seal that Wolf ''was alive and he was in danger and they had to go save him from the sickness. So they took along one of Qibli's enchanted earrings and thus began their search for Skua's missing brother. They finally found him in his cave, and gave him the earring. Upon learning what happened, he reluctantly agreed to go back to the Ice Kingdom to help Queen Snowfall battle the NightWings. Wolf fought with vicious energy at the enemy, and when he, along with the rest of his tribe, were sent back to their kingdom, and Queen Snowfall offered Wolf to rejoin the IceWings, Wolf thought about it hard. He did work better in a group, and, Petrel had died in the battle anyways, but he did like solitude and being on his own as well. He accepted, and asked his queen if he could be a lone guard who patrolled the west and made sure no intruders snuck in that way. Snowfall agreed, and Wolf comes back to the Ice Kingdom every moon cycle to report what he had seen or discovered. He developed a great skill of storytelling, which many of the younger dragonets love listening to. Relationships Fox Wolf's older brother. Skua (not my OC Skua, just borrowing the name) Wolf"s younger sister, is actually ranked higher than him in the circles. Slush Wolf's best friend; they've know each other since childhood. Snowhare Slush's friend that Wolf sorta knows; he sometimes finds her a bit annoying and pesstimistic though. Seal The one dragon Wolf actually likes; also a good friend along with Slush. Prince Petrel The victor of Fox's trial. Wolf always suspected foul play involved with him. Abilities Normal IceWing abilities, frostbreath, etc. Trivia - Almost everyone Wolf knows has a name that begins with the letter 'S'. This actually wasn't planned, until Epi discovered it when she was editing Skua in. Then she decided that an 'S' based theme would be pretty cool - In the wild, wolves really are problem solvers. Based off of that fact, Epi made Wolf love puzzles, and honestly if dragons had invented Rubix cubes back then, Wolf would have a collection of them. Gallery Untitled217 20191001201708.png|some AWESOME art by Light!! Thanks so much!! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Epiphlyte)